Construction from Destruction
by inumaru13
Summary: Sequel to Chains. Three years have passed since Yami died and most people have moved on. Yugi found happiness and Seto Kaiba moved to America when Japan held nothing for him anymore to supervise his company's expansion. New suprises in the US.prideshippin
1. Here we go again

Construction in Destruction

Three years again have passed since the fateful day when Atemu, better known as Yami, left the world of the humans in Domino City, Japan. No one really knows what truly occurred for only a small note and a puzzle were left as a souvenir from a wonderful friend. There hasn't been much change but from the tragedy, the group of friends that destiny had once deemed most unlikely to get along, rearranged themselves for the oncoming future. Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mouto, and Katsuya Jonouchi moved on, each grieving in their own way. Seto and Jonouchi had broken up due to the fact that the Puppy and the Dragon didn't get as much time together as the Puppy had wanted. Yugi was mourning for Yami, spending countless hours locked up inside the Puzzle, reading and rereading the note left for him while tears poured down his face. Yugi and Jonouchi had always been good friends so they decided to run along and hangout to get a little time away from reality. No one was surprised when those two publicly announced that they were lovers. Seto Kaiba moved to America due to the fact that Kaiba Corp had decided to go international with their gaming technologies. Now, let us pick up with Seto and see just what the extraordinary boy genius is about to get a face full of.


	2. The World Stood Still

"Mr. Kaiba!!" Isono boomed from in front of the car, stuttering and shaking as he looked at the icy glare of the CEO from the back seat. Seto Kaiba, teenage billionaire sat, arms crossed, determined glower in his now dull blue eyes, mumbling under his breath an answer to his name.

"What?" He half snarled and shifted slightly so that he may look out the window at the passing views.

"Mr. Kaiba," Isono repeated earning him a harsher snarl causing him to stumble and trip over his words even more.

"I am m-merely suggesting t-that a man of-of your c-class should not be going to o-oversee you-your own building p-pro-j-ject."

"Again Isono," Kaiba sighed. "I see what you mean however I am not managing it. I will simply be observing the workers and making sure that the blue prints you sent in are all correct and stable." After the stressing on you, Isono shut his mouth and simply continued driving. An uncomfortable silence hung in the car for a few minutes before Seto, surprisingly, broke it with a question of his own.

"Have you heard from Mokuba recently?" Isono here let out a little laugh earning him an hnnnnnnnn but he proceeded to chuckle as he answered.

"Yes, yes I have." Isono smiled. "He is quite successful at the Japanese firm and business is booming. He keeps ranting about how messy things are and how documents tend to disappear. Also, he says that the kitchen in the mansion needs remodeling. Apparently, someone blew up the oven trying to make a log cake when he can even cook beans right."

"Great," Seto snorted. Looking back out the window, he shouted back orders. "Stop now, we are here."

Screeching to a halt, the black limousine pulled up to a brown dusty area where simply a few metal bars were sticking out. However, there was still a mass army of machinery to accompany the rather barren plot of land. Upon opening the sound proof door, the CEO was assaulted with loud, rancorous sounds that nearly blared his eardrums out.

Dust was rising in mass clouds, causing the blue sky to be nearly invisible leaving only a clay red void area. Large groups of men operating machines were gathered in one corner porting off the metals and the bars while other's were still digging around and deporting the large masses of sand and grime. The overseer was watching all this, shouting when men were in apparent danger of being impaled or tripping over electric wire all the while studying the blue prints for exact, detailed measurements. Hammers, drills, saws, jackhammers, and other shattering choruses of metal sang the sound wave realm. Voices topped that as many different dialects and languages emerged when giving a specific person instructions.

"Mr. Kaiba!" He had walked over to the manager and was instantly clapped on the back and greeted with a wide smile. "It is good to have you here." The lanky man slurred out with a heavy German accent then proceeded to quickly turn away and shout in Spanish, "TENGA CUIDADO CON ESOS TUBOS DE PLOMERÍA!" The small man quickly shouted that to his colleague driving the crane and the large metal filled cinderblock was moved left a foot more before heavily lowered to the ground.

"It is so strange to me to have de boss working with me here on the site." The overseer shouted over the pounding while handing Seto a yellow hard helmet, earmuffs, goggles, and gloves along with a large yellow raincoat almost then shoving him out towards the next area.

"I need to know if the blue prints are correct." Kaiba shouted back to him in perfect English.

"Oh!" The lanky man dipped his blond head down and handed him the large papers. "We had our expert check them. He built a scale model and said everything was good and the base was fortified and stable to withstand an 8 on the rector-scale."

"Who is you're expert?" Kaiba shouted. Just as the man opened his mouth to reply, a loud groan was heard and shouts of NO GO BACK GO BACK stopped the answer. The overseer ducked in shelter as Kaiba whirled around when another shout echoed in a strange but to him understandable dialect.

"نراقب! وقد حطم الحبال. نبدأ! نبدأ!"

There were screams and shouts, and then a loud groan presented him with a metal bar hurtling towards him while a thick metal cord whipped around it. There was no time to get away and his feet were rooted to the spot. Before he knew what was happening, someone had hurtled in front of him and cocooned his body inside of theirs, taking to full force of the cord's lash as they tumbled to the ground. The world stood still for a few moments as Kaiba blinked to clear his mind, finally comprehending that someone was wincing out in the same dialect a statement.

"هل أنت به?" Seto was still staring out to the side as he choked out a huh?

"إنكليزية" Seto kept blinking, seeing all the wreckage out to the side and watching the men look over to them, some staying away with the machine while other's were racing to help them. It was only then that the brunette saw the 2 ton metal bar resting on top of the person who had saved his life, and the red, wet substance that was making its way down his ears.

"Are you alright?" the perfect English snapped Seto's head back to finally look up at the person whom he had understood before but was not speaking what he was speaking. Another thing was the fact of the strained but still strong, baritone voice it had been spoken in.

Locking eyes with his savior, blue widened in shock upon meeting worried pools of crimson. The world stood still once more.

Spanish Translation:

"Watch out for those plumbing pipes!"

Arabic:

"Watch out! The rope broke! Get down! Get down!"

"Are you alright?"

"English."


End file.
